


Breathe

by neogotme



Series: chasing your pretty thoughts [3]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, But will have a sequel, Destiny, Doyoung centric, Fluff, Kinda, M/M, Poetic, Songfic, dotae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-05 19:25:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19046818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neogotme/pseuds/neogotme
Summary: Taeyong watched those eyes, light up as he smiles. Or cry in times where it’s too much for him. He continued watching.





	Breathe

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my fellow beautiful NCTzens. Another angst fic for y’all but this time it’ll have a sequel and a possible happy ending. Anyway, I hope y’all will enjoy this ❤️.

Taeyong watched those eyes, light up as he smiles. Or cry in times where it’s too much for him. He continued watching.

Doyoung was an enigma; he was somewhere between ethereal and a person that keeps you grounded. 

He is so _so_ beautiful inside out. He puts himself behind others. He senses when something is bothering Taeyong. But as he tries to help others, sometimes he will forget himself. 

That’s when Taeyong comes and help him. Catches when he fall, pull him up and tell him that he is a warrior. A person he’ll never change for the world in times that he doubts himself.

Doyoung is home. He knows almost everything about Taeyong like his favorite book. After a long tiring day of fighting against the negatives and the reality of the world. He’ll find home sprawled against the mattress of his bed patiently waiting for him.

He’ll succumb himself to that calming scent of strawberries and vanilla. Until he forgets just how tired he was. 

This is home.

Until it’s not. 

Doyoung at times will be jealous about everything and everyone that are associated with Taeyong. Will lock him into this cage of his ideals like he was an object. 

Taeyong loves him to the slightest bit of his flaws. But it’s too much, 

Too much that he’ll cry himself to sleep and smile as the sunshine comes seeping to their room. Kiss his lover, tell him sweet nothings and be there for him always. 

Taeyong love him so much, but it’s time to love himself too. So when he told Doyoung about what’s bothering him, stopping his urge to hug him for when he cried. 

Before leaving, He kissed Doyoung’s forehead. “If you believe in destiny, you’ll find me in that right place unknown in the right time” Taeyong sobbed. 

Doyoung smiled words not needed and promises are tied. They both love each other to the ends of this universe to let go just yet. All they need is to breathe.

_you’re my all and more but i need room to breathe_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this and don’t forget to leave comments or mention me on twitter @neostrayexo. Until the next fic ❤️
> 
> Song Inspo: [ Breathe ](https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=rwTULrIL94s) by Lauv


End file.
